


Ven conmigo

by Drakonov



Series: Monstruitos [5]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Deathfic, M/M, Mirrors of life, No Spoilers, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Short One Shot, Valhalla
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 19:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15613437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakonov/pseuds/Drakonov
Summary: ¿No es la Muerte si apenas hija de la Vida?





	Ven conmigo

— ¿Eres real? —Pronuncia una voz, ¿apagada?

Quizá reencendida. Extiende una mano, tocando nada.

—No —sonríe. Su voz es un suspiro de realidad en un mundo sin aire.

Oh, cielos. _Sonríe_.

¿Hace cuánto no le ha visto sonreír? ¿Hace cuánto no le ha visto?

Parpadea repetidas veces, tratando de clarificar el espejismo frente a él, y ver de nuevo el camino. Camina, sin embargo, hacia él. Lleva una túnica de un material etéreo, casi tanto como él, que se mece a merced de sus pasos. Pasos, tres escalones les separan, y no hace ruido al avanzar. No hay ruido.

Un escalón.

Dos.

Ninguno.

— ¿Loki? —Traga el silencio.

No tiembla, ni tiene frío. Tampoco calor, ni miedo. Se deja llevar por aquello que siente, ¿siente?; percibe, ¿percibe? y recibe, ¿recibe?

Una mano, sin rasguño ni reparo, se acomoda sobre su pecho, y solo entonces repara en que está desnudo. Recuerda repentinamente que no está respirando, y toma una larga bocanada, un bostezo que le consume, y el cuerpo incólume de su hermano en el espejismo sonríe para él.

—Ven conmigo —suspira.

Su piel reacciona con la caricia suave del contrario. Thor abre su mano a petición tácita, y roza sus dedos con un tinte de desconcierto, pero los ojos jades infunden en él destellos de dorada efervescencia serenada. Ambos, él mismo, clama el reencuentro y arden en sus interiores, pero aún ha de caminar. Una mano tira la suya y caminan, juntos, a través de la Eternidad.

No hay puertas, sino una amplia llanura, según se acercan más y más. Anonadado, Heimdall alza una buena jarra de hidromiel en su nombre, coreado por otros muchos que, sentados junto a él, hablan y disfrutan, gritando y amenizando sus días. Quiere correr hacia su madre, su padre está a su lado, pero no puede soltar la mano que le conduce ni puede detener su caminar.

—Impetuoso de tí —ríe Loki—. Has esperado mucho tiempo para esto, ¿qué es nada más comparado con la Eternidad que te aguarda?

Reconoce la risa que solo había escuchado en las cuatro paredes que eran sus cuartos, tantos milenios atrás, solo para él. Para él. Espejos suceden su vida a su alrededor, aún con Loki caminando junto a él, conduciéndole. Vé cómo crece según avanza, y entonces los cambios son tan lentos como relevantes; pequeñas heridas de batallas poco importantes mutan a un cuerpo vigoroso y fuerte, Mjölnir deslumbra en su mano y Loki le sonríe, Thor no sabe qué responder. Su rostro le devuelve diferentes miradas; ilusión, felicidad, sorpresa, arrepentimiento, ilusión otra vez. Loki apreta su mano, y de un momento a otro, apenas si en cuatro espejos confinadas, hay cuatro escenas que nunca creería volver a ver.

No deseaba volver a ver.

Mjölnir no está en su mano, su ojo está hueco, su cabellera ha desaparecido y, su mirada, se torna en segundos de felicidad, inmensa como no había sonreído hasta ese momento, hasta la mayor desesperación que jamás hubiera sentido. Hay un hacha de guerra, y un rostro vengativo, desea cobrar una razón y, de nuevo, desesperanza.

El recuerdo obnubila su pensamiento, hasta que unas manos le devuelven a la _irrealidad_ y ojos verdes recuerdan su camino.

—Continúa, no te quedes estancado ahí —le recuerda Loki.

Loki. Su Loki.

Sigue habiendo espejos, su sonrisa no regresa, ni tampoco le abandona. Su cuerpo, alguna vez incólume —como ahora— está grabado en cientos de espacios, y cada uno cuenta una historia diferente. Denota un cambio en el reflejo, cómo ya atrás Loki dejó de mostrarse en ellos. Pero esta ante él y le arrastra al inicio sin fin.

Lo último que observa, el último espejo, le mira directamente. Implora algo que desconoce, y no obstante siente. Es un reflejo envejecido, tendido en una cama con una persona a cada lado, sentadas. Esperando. El reflejo también espera. Pide un deseo; cruzar la puerta que Loki, en ese momento, empuja, pidiéndole con su mano extendida, sin abandonar el contacto, que le siga.

— _Ven_ —anima su voz.

Un escalofrío recorre el cuerpo en el reflejo. Una mano ajena sostiene una mano en su al otro lado, otra en este lugar.

Loki se tiende sobre un colchón dorado, y él cierra la puerta a su espalda, recibiéndole en un beso eterno.

El reflejo sonríe. Y muere.

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
